


The King of Cowards and The Queen of Pain

by orphan_account



Series: Old Attack on Titan fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic, F/M, old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Modern AU!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reiner Braun/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Old Attack on Titan fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021416
Kudos: 10





	1. annie's pov

Stupid kids look at me when I walk by in the hallway. I fucking hate school and everybody here other than my only friend, Ymir.

I think to myself that my leather jacket, white tank-top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots must be very distracting.

I know I'm wrong. Everyone looks at me because I'm the tough kid of the school. Some people have even called me 'The Queen of Pain' because I beat so many people up.

I only do it so I don't have to think about the one reason I still go to this shithole of a school: Armin.

"Yo! Annie!" A familiar voice yells behind me. I spin on my heels to look behind me.

Ymir is a few feet behind me and is wearing the same outfit I am.

People say that Ymir and I are the bullies of the school but the Preps are worse than us. They bully everyone but the stupid kids let them because it's 'cool' to be noticed in any way by the 'popular' kids.

"Sup, Ymir" I said.

She finally caught up with me so I resumed walking.

"Did ya hear about Eren and Armin?" Ymir asked.

Eren and Armin are two of the five main male Preps at our lovely high school. Mikasa, Krista, and Sasha are the three main girl Preps.

"No. Why should I give a damn?" I ask.

"They got in a fight, Ann. Something like this has never happened before" Ymir said.

"Cool, two Preps got in a fight. Why should I care, Ymir?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Now you can talk to Armin, like alone" She said.

Quick explanation, I had a huge crush on Armin last year and I never got a chance to talk to him because of him and Eren being practically glued together.

"I don't even have a crush on him anymore" I said.

"You're blushin', Ann" Ymir said.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

"Isn't he in your homeroom?" Ymir asked.

"How should I know?" I said.

"Because you should know who's in your homeroom" Ymir mumbled.

We were at Ymir's homeroom so she waved and entered. She has homeroom with two other Preps, Jean and Marco, and a girl who isn't fully Prep named Sasha. She's dating Connie, who is a Prep.

I quietly walked to my homeroom. I got to my homeroom a minute before the bell rings.I sat down in my seat and realized that Armin is sitting in the desk in front of me.

"Armin!" A girl exclaimed. It was the number one Prep, Krista.

She and Armin dated a few years back but now they're just close friends. Ymir has the biggest crush on Krista and it's the cutest thing ever.

"Hey, Krista" Armin said.

"Did you and Eren really get in a fight?" She asked.

"People know already, huh" Armin pondered.

The teacher began to take attendance so they both shut up. The teacher is a short man who makes us call him Mr. Levi.

"Armin Arlert!" Mr. Levi said.

"Here!" Armin exclaimed.

Mr. Levi went through attendance normally.

"Annie Leonhardt!" He said.

"Here" I said.

He continued attendance until we were dismissed for 1st period.

My 1st-period class is Gym. We're doing a Basketball unit right now, fun. I grabbed my Gym bag from my locker and headed to class.

That's when Armin bumped into me. Everyone in the hall stopped talking. They expected me to punch him in the face.

"Watch it, asshole" I snapped.

I rushed off in the direction of the Gym. Of course, Armin followed me probably because he also has Gym this period. He grabbed my arm when we were just outside of the Gym and he made me face him.

"Please don't call me an asshole" He said.

"Let go of me" I said.

He immediately let go of my arm. He looked sad about something. It must be my fault, now I'm fucking sad.

"Sorry, about that" Armin said.


	2. armin's pov

Annie looked pissed and sad at the same time.

"Whatever" She said.

"Um..do you wanna hang out after school?" He asked.

"What?" Annie nearly shrieked.

She was blushing and it was adorable. Sasha told me that she used to like me and that she probably still does. That's good because I have a gigantic crush on her as well.

"Do you wanna hang out after school?" I asked.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"Because I wanna hang out with you" I said.

"Uhhh....where?" She gave in.

"Front of the building right after school" I said.

"Sure, why not" She said.

"Okay, cool. See you then" I smile.

We both enter the Gym and we each head towards our locker rooms.

As soon as I enter the locker room, I quickly change into a blue tee-shirt, black basketball shorts, and a pair of blue and black _Nike's_.

I rush out and begin to run laps around the large Gym. I see Annie come out of the girl's locker room wearing a light blue tank-top, black and grey basketball shorts, and navy blue _Jordan's_.

I jog over to her. She simply glared at me without saying anything. She must not want to hang out after school, shit.

"Are you friends with Mikasa?" I asked.

Mikasa is what students like Annie would call a 'Prep'. I'm also classified as a 'Prep'.But Mikasa is worse than me. She has a hand in everything and everyone's business.

Mikasa and Krista are the main 'Prep' girls. Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie, and I are the main 'Prep' boys.

"No" Annie said.

"Well just don't tell anyone we're going to hang out" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want unwanted attention onto us" I said.

"Ok? Why did you say us? I can take care of myself" Annie mumbled.

"I know, I know. I just don't want any more unwanted attention" I admitted.

"Ah, the truth comes out" Annie chuckled.

"Well, sorry" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Annie said.

After that, we were escorted into our Gym lines and the rest of the boring class flew by. When the teachers let us change I rushed into the locker room.

I quickly changed back into my blue tee-shirt, jeans, and grey _Nike's_. I grabbed my gym bag and left the locker room.

Annie had left the girl's locker room when I left the boy's locker room.

She walked over to her friend, Ymir. I know Krista has the biggest crush on Ymir and it's adorable.I walk over to Jean and Connie.

"Hey, man! Are you and Annie really talking?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked.

"No. I thought her and Reiner were a thing?" Jean said.

"Reiner said they broke up last week" Connie chipped in.

"Really? Weren't they together for two years?" I ask.

"Yep. Reiner couldn't handle her getting into as many fights that she's been getting in lately" Connie said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Marco. He and Reiner got really tight over April vacation last year" Connie said.

"Yeah. They act as if they're datin" Jean mumbled.

The bell rang so we all went to our next classes. Mine is Biology with Mr. Erwin Smith.

The rest of the day flies bye and when lunch arrives it only feels like 8:30 in the morning. At lunch, I sit with Jean, Connie, Marco, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, and Krista.

Mikasa and Eren are practically on top of each other. Sasha is talking about food with Connie, Marco, and Krista. Jean and I aren't talking. Lunch is usually like this.

"Yo! Armin!" A familiar voice calls.

I look in the direction of the voice and it's Annie. She's standing a few feet away from my lunch table. I scramble to get up and I grab my lunch tray. I rush over to her with the whole room staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Dump and meet me in front of the main bathrooms" She said before leaving the cafeteria.

I do what she says and I leave the cafeteria.I find her leaning against the wall in front of the main girl's bathroom.

"Wanna ditch the rest of the day?" She asked, a devilish grin on her face.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

Grinning, she grabbed my arm and we ran out of the school together as a couple would. I'm suddenly liking the day a lot more than I did ten measly minutes ago.


	3. annie's pov

Armin and I ditch school. We rush to the back of the main dormitory. Yes, our school is a boarding school. I never thought Armin would've skipped with me. He's proving me wrong every second.

"We're gonna get in heaps of trouble, Annie" Armin laughed.

"Nah, I've done this a ton of times" I lied.

This is actually only my second time cutting class.

"Yeah, sure" He rolled his eyes. I laughed and we walked off of campus. We walked towards **Starbucks** and we went inside. I ordered a Caramel Cocoa Cluster and Armin just got a water. Armin paid and we sat down at a table.

"Do you come here often?" He asked.

"Not really. Reiner and I used to come here a lot..." I trailed off.

"I heard about that, I'm sorry" Armin apologized.

"No need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong" I said.

He smiled and took a sip of his water. I sipped from my Frappuccino nervously. 

"Do you want to just walk around campus?" Armin asked.

"Sure" I replied.

We left and began to walk around campus. Armin chucked his water when we left **Starbucks.** I kept my Frappuccino. We walked towards the dorms.

"Which block is your dorm in?" He asked.

"D block" I said.

The Academy uses blocks in their dorms for some damn reason. C, D, and E blocks are girls' dorms, and A, B, and F blocks are boys' dorms.

"Oh, I'm in B block with Eren and Jean. Isn't Mikasa also in D block?" He asked.

I nodded. He seemed to be deep in thought. He must have to share a communal dorm with Eren and Jean. Most boys here live in communal dorms. Girls each have individual dorms.

"Oh, can I ask you something?" He asked.

After he said that I stopped dead in my tracks. After I did that I realized that we were in front of the entrance to D block. I slowly nod. I noticed he had stopped as well.

"Okay..um.. does Ymir like Krista? Just asking, 'cause Krista likes her and wants to get with her" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Ymir has like Krista for a few months..no, she's like her since last Halloween" I said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry if I startled you" Armin apologized.

"It's fine" I smiled.

He smiled back. I felt heat creep up to my cheeks. Now he's smiling more than before. That's the moment that I realized either he likes me back or he's a giant asshole.


	4. armin's pov

Annie and I are standing silently in front of D block.

I wish we could hang out longer but we might get in trouble if we do.

"Well... thanks for dealing with me, today" I said.

"It wasn't that bad, Armin" She said.

She was looking directly into my eyes. She has to look up to do that. She's smiling at me.

"Yeah" I slowly agreed.

"You're fun to be around" She admitted.

"Does that mean you want to hang out more?" I asked, pushing my luck.

She's bound to say 'no way, loser'. But she doesn't. She nods and she begins to blush.

"Sweet" I grinned.

"Well...I gotta go..see ya around" She said, but she didn't move.

She finally realized that she was blushing and looked to the ground.

"Thank you" I said.

She looked up and a piece of hair fell out of her bun and was resting right next to her left eye.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For hanging out with me" I said.

"Ok, I gotta go, seriously this time" She smiled.

She walked towards the doors that lead to D block.

I left after she went inside. I walked to the park.

The dorms are just one big square and in the middle is a big park where students are allowed to hang out and stuff like that.

I sit down at a bench near B block and pull out my phone.

I have two texts. One from Eren and one from Krista.

From: **Krista**  
 **Hey, hun! Did ya ask Annie about Ymir's feelings yet? I need to know, stat!**  
Sent: **12:30 pm.**

From: **Eren**  
 **Hey, Armin. I'm really sorry about the fight that we had and I want to make up. Is that ok with you?**  
Sent: **12:45**

I don't reply to either. I don't want to deal with anyone for a few hours.

At least everyone should be in classes until 4:30 so I have time.

_~ Four Hours Later ~_

When Eren and Jean enter our dorm they're shocked to see me there, playing **Call Of Duty: World at War**.

"Where the hell were you all day?" Jean asked.

"I skipped classes with Annie" I said.

"You? Skipping classes?" Eren asked.

"Annie wanted to so I followed her" I replied.

I turn the game and TV off.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Because I have a crush on her, okay?" I admitted.

I haven't told anyone until now. Eren and Jean laughed for nearly two minutes.

"You like Annie?" Eren asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I knew it" Jean smiled.

"Isn't she dating Reiner?" Eren asked.

"They broke up" Jean said.

"I thought I heard Bertholdt talking to Marco about it the other day" Eren mumbled.

"Does anyone wanna play **COD** with me?" I asked.

Both of the guys volunteered so we began a free-for-all round.

I lost and Eren won. Every time we play **COD** Eren or Jean wins.

I've only won twice. I suck at First-Person-Shooters.

After the first game, we played for another hour and a half.

We stopped when Connie and Marco stopped by.

They brought two large pizzas by. One is normal cheese and the other one is pepperoni.

"Armin! Where were you during World Studies?" Marco asked.

"I skipped with Annie, don't ask anything else" I said.

That conversation ended quickly.

"I finally asked Sasha out" Connie said.

"Sweet. What did she say?" Jean asked.

"She said, and I quote, 'Finally'. I'm not lying" He said.

"Nice" Eren grinned.

"We're going on a date on Saturday" Connie smiled.

"Nice" Marco said.

After nearly fifteen minutes all of the pizza is gone along with Connie and Marco.

After watching an episode of **Saturday Night Live** I stalked off to my room.

I had homework to do so I started to do that.


	5. annie's pov

At 7:30 pm someone was knocking at my dorm door. I quickly pulled on basketball shorts and a white tank-top.

I just got out of the shower. I slowly pulled on my blue throw-over Nike sweatshirt and I crossed the room to the door.

I opened the door wide enough so that only my face was facing outside.

A sad-looking Ymir stood there with a happy-looking Mina Carolina.

Mina and I are close friends but I hang out with Ymir more.

"Can we come in?" Mina asks.

"Sure" I smiled.

I open the door wide enough for both of them to walk in. I close the door behind them.

While I close the door I see Mikasa leaving her dorm with a crying Krista.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We were both wondering if you would like to come to the annual Student Party on Sunday?" Mina asks.

"What time?" I ask.

"6:30 to 9:30. All juniors and seniors are invited and a few Sophomore's" Ymir said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"The Lawn" Mina smiles.

I've heard about this party. Student Council sponsors it every year.

Mina's been a member of the Student Council since freshman year and we're senior's now.

"I'll be there. Ymir, you should ask Krista" I suggested.

"Have you not heard?" Ymir asked.

"Heard what?" I ask.

"Armin and Krista are back together" She informed.

All of the air left my lungs. I thought Armin liked me and that's why he was talking to me.

He just talked to me so he could gossip to the Preps.

That's it. I'm never talking to him again. Ever.

"S-seriously" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Ann. I just got the news from Reiner a few minutes before Mina and I walked here" Ymir said.

"It's fine" I said.

"Oh! I have homework so I have to go" Mina exclaimed.

Mina gave me a quick hug before she nearly left my dorm.

Ymir was slowly edging towards the door.

"You can leave, Ymir" I said.

She smiled and gave me a quick hug before she left, just like Mina.

Something's up between those two. Maybe they hooked up?

Scoffing at that thought, I grabbed my laptop and booted it up.

While I was waiting for it to turn on I grabbed my last chocolate bar and Orange Soda.

After my laptop finished booting up I sat criss-cross in bed with my laptop in my lap.

I pulled up my email first. I had two emails; one from Armin and one from Mina.

The one from Mina is just the link to my afternoon class's homework. I'll start working on that in a little while.

I reluctantly check the one from Armin. It says:

Hey Annie. It's Armin. I'm emailing you today to tell you that Krista and I are back together. I know it may not make sense to you but we are in love with each other. That is why I can't talk to you anymore. I'm so sorry to abruptly end our very very short friendship. But, goodbye Annie.

After reading that I almost started to cry.

I thought that Krista liked Ymir? Oh well. I guess Armin and I won't be speaking, at all, Forever.

I forwarded the email to Ymir and Mina.

I nearly slammed my laptop shut and put it back on my desk.

I grabbed my quilt and pulled it over my head.

That's when I began to cry when the realization hit. I almost started to care for Armin, deeply, and then he did this.

I threw my quilt off of me and I pulled on my sneakers.

Luckily it's only September so I can wear shorts outside. I leave my dorm and leave the dorm area.

Usually, when I'm angry I go running so I start my anger run. After nearly an hour I return to my dorm, completely tired.

I kick off my shoes and turn the lights off. I jump into bed and pull the covers over my head.

I quickly fall asleep, still pissed at Armin and Krista.


	6. armin's pov

The next day Annie doesn't say a word to me. The same thing happens until Friday.

She accidentally bumped into me.

Annie looks up at me with an unbreakable hatred in her eyes.

"Get.Out.Of.My.Way" She says.

She shoves me before she practically runs down the hall.

Krista, who was at her locker when Annie shoved me, rushes over to my side.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Are you sure?" Krista asks.

Ever since we got back together she's either been like this or completely distant.

"Yeah. Can we talk after school?" I ask.

"Of course" She smiled.

We hold hands and walk to Honors English together.

I have all of my classes with her and Ymir.

Sometimes I catch them sneaking glimpses of each other and when they're caught they both begin to blush.

I know that Krista and I dating is just a front so people won't know that Krista is gay.

I should've told Annie that in the email instead of doing what Mikasa told me to.

Once Krista and I enter the classroom all noise ceases to exist.

We sit down in our seats and everyone starts talking again.

A girl with low hanging black pigtails is talking to Ymir. The girl's name is Mina Carolina.

I'm pretty sure that Mina and Annie are very close friends.

Bertholdt and Reiner are talking quietly in the back of the classroom.

I wonder if Reiner and Annie are gonna get back together.

They probably will. They have in years past.

Annie walked in a few minutes later.

When she walked in the room fell silent. She sat in her seat, which is next to mine.

I look over at her and she's looking at me.

I mouth 'Can we talk?'. She shakes her head 'no'.

The conversation ends at that because the teacher walks in.

The lesson goes by deadly slow. By the time the class is over, I'm beyond bored.

I studied this nearly three weeks ago.

I quickly make my way to the Cafeteria.

I get a Chicken burger and a _Sprite_. I plop my tray down at the Prep table and sit down.

Krista is to my right and the seat to my left is empty.

Mikasa is on top of Eren again. Sasha is having an animated conversation about something with Connie, Jean, and Marco.

Krista and I are the only ones who aren't talking.

Mikasa pries herself off of Eren and looks at Krista and me.

"So. You're dating, again?" She asked.

"Yes. We are, Mikasa" Krista said.

"Have you guys done anything yet?" Eren asked.

"No" I replied.

"That's surprising" Connie laughed.

"Be quiet" Krista snapped.

"Okay, jeesh" Connie backed off.

"Move it!" A familiar voice yelled.

Everyone in the Cafeteria turned in the direction of the noise.

Annie was standing over a fallen junior.

"S-sorry" He stuttered.

"Whatever" She snapped.

She walked out of the Cafeteria right when I stood up to dump.

I dump and leave without saying anything to anyone.

She's leaning against the wall next to the Girls Bathroom.

She's texting someone on her phone. I slowly walk towards her.

She looks up at me and I stop.

"Can we talk?" I ask.


	7. annie's pov

I thought that Armin never wanted to speak to me again. I slowly turn my phone off and put it back in my pocket.

Reiner can wait.

"I guess" I sighed.

"Okay" He said.

Armin walked closer to me, but not awkwardly close.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"Okay. What about?" I asked.

"For saying that I couldn't talk to you. That's what Mikasa told me to say" Armin confessed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Krista and I dating is a front. I guess it saves her the cold-shoulder of everyone else. She's gay" He explained.

"Oh. Okay" I said.

"I'm sorry that I made you think that we couldn't be friends" Armin apologized, again.

"I already said that it was fine, Armin" I sighed.

"Sweet" He grinned.

"Won't this make it seem like you're cheating?" I asked.

"Whatever. Krista and I both don't have feelings for each other anymore" Armin said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm 100% positive" He said.

"Then let's do something" I grinned.

"Are we really gonna skip again?" Armin asked.

I nodded. He grinned and we left the building. Some teachers were in the halls but didn't give us a second glance.

I skip too much for them to give two shits. I wonder why they ignored Armin?

We were off school grounds in ten minutes. We just walked around town.

A few other students were hanging about.

They all smiled and waved at me and I returned the gesture.

We ended up hanging out at the park. We're sitting on an old wooden bench.

"Annie" Armin says, suddenly serious.

"Yes?" I asked.

I looked into his blue eyes and he looked into mine.

"I have to ask you something" He said.

"Then say it. You're freaking me out" I said.

I don't want him to say that this is the last time we can hang out.

"Annie..I..think I'm in love with you" He admitted.

My jaw dropped and he started to blush. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry..that was out of line" He said.

He scrambled to get up but I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back down onto the bench.

"I know I'm in love with you" I smiled.

He grinned and then we were kissing.


	8. armin's pov

We nearly fell off the bench because we were kissing so much.

I pulled away, gasping for air. Annie was doing the same thing.

"Now I have a reason to end things with Krista" I said.

"Okay" Annie said.

"If we want to continue we should go somewhere private" I said, with a grin spreading across my face.

Annie jumped up off the bench and I followed suit.

She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to her dorm.

Ymir and Mina tried to speak to her but she death glared at them.

Annie opened the door to her dorm and nearly threw me inside.

She kicked the door closed. I looked around.

Her dorm is clean and has only a handful of personal items like a few framed pictures of Annie, Ymir, Mina, Reiner, and Bertholdert, an old Dell laptop, and a few random paintings.

"My room is boring, ain't it?" She asked.

"No, it's very..you" I say.

"How?" Annie asked.

"It's mysterious" I grin.

She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Annie" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I know that I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She smiled.

THE END


End file.
